custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Super Singing Circus (1996)
Let's Show Respect (alos kown as "Respect are Fun" in the U.K.) is a Barney Home Video that It was originally released in November 4, 1997 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *'Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Michael (Brian Eppes)' *'Kathy (Lauren King)' *'Adam (Alexander Jhin)' *'Amy (Becky Swonke)' *'Jeses (Dean DeLuna)' *'Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman)' *'Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel)' *'Kim (Erica Rhodes)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'David (Kenny Cooper)' *'Julie (Susannah Wetzel)' *'Tina (Jessica Zucha)' *'Juan (Michael Krost)' *'Kenneth (Nathan Regan)' *'Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley)' *'Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl)' *'Maria (Jessica Hinojosa)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *Respect *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The 5 Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *If You're Happy and You Know It *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Respect (Reprise) *I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: 1997 version 2004-2009 version Notes *'Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume.' *'B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume.' *'Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.' *'The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used.' *'The musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses Barney`s Big Surprise version with Barney's vocals from "Barney Safety" version on the first verse and his vocals from You Can Be Anything BJ, Baby Bop and kids' vocals from Fun & Games on the second verse.' *'If this was real, they would use the same version of I Love You, from "Once Upon A Time".' *'My idea, in my opinion, would used Camp WannaRunnaRound's version of I Love You' *'Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1997.' *'On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 1 logo, it just only says "Barney".' *'Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time And a short hair.' *'Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair.' *'Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time And a hair-style.' *'Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City. And a short hair.' *'On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 1 logo, it just only says "Barney".' *'Filming began in September 30, 1994, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996.' *'This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Walmart, Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it.' *'This was the only time Baby Bop, Kelly and Min appeared together.' *'This group (Min Tosha and Kelly) also appeared in "What's in a Name?".' Release Dates *﻿November 4, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios versions) *April 8, 1999 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) *September 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) *November 1, 2009 (Lionsgates Version) "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day,Good Night Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview *Barney's Camp wannarunna round Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) 1999 Lyrick Studios version Opening *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney's What A World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) *Barney & Friends Intro *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Sing & Dance With Barney Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2004 HiT Entertainment Version: Opening *HiT Entertainment FBI Warining *HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) *Barney A Helping hand for Growing Childern Promo *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 9 Version) *Respect Great Along Title Card Closing *End Credits *Whoo Hoo: Wiggly Gremlins Preview *Kipper Puppy Love Preview *Barney's Colorful World! Preview *Bob the Builder Snowed Under: Bogglesberg Winter Games Preview *Angelina Ballerina The Magic Of Dance/The Silver Locket/The Big Performance Preview *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) 2009 Lionsgate version: Opening *Lionsgate Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2007-2008) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) *Bob The Builder The Live! Show Preview (2004) *Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery Preview (2008) *Barney's Can You Sing That Songs Preview (2005) *Audio Play Clsoing *End Credits *Lionsgate Logo (2005) Category:Actimates videos in 1997 Category:1997 episodes Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:Frist Genteration Barney Home Videos